


Триумф красной королевы

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Эта история о храбром рыцаре, которому пришлось стать прекрасной дамой, о крепкой гриффиндорской дружбе, от которой неприятностей больше чем от бутылки крепкого огневиски и о могущественном темном маге, которого подвели хорошие манеры.





	Триумф красной королевы

— Сейчас я скажу тебе несколько слов, и на время приема ты забудешь все остальные!  
— Это такое путничье волшебство? — изумилась Рыска.  
— Это такой приказ! Итак: «да», «нет», «о-о-о!», «неужели?», «как интересно!», «фи!» и «хи-хи». Запомнила?  
— Хи-хи? — недоверчиво переспросила девушка.  
— Не «гы-гы», а «хи-хи»! — Альк мастерски изобразил мелодичный жеманный смешок дамы из высшего света, — Повтори.  
— А давай лучше ты девицей на выданье будешь? — жалобно пошутила Рыска, — Вон как у тебя все хорошо получается…  
Ольга Громыко "Год крысы. Путница"

Считается, у каждой истории есть отправная точка. Точка, в которой возникает вихрь. Он распространяется вниз, превращаясь в исполинский столб, который несется по поверхности, втягивая в себя то, что окажется на пути, и тех, кто не сообразил убраться с дороги. Наша история начинается с просьбы о помощи, точнее с отчаянной мольбы, которая была услышана.  
Одним морозным февральским утром Гарри Поттер, не торопясь, направлялся на урок трансфигурации. Жизнь не сулила ничего хорошего. Что ждало его в будущем? Отработка у Макгонагалл из-за невыполненного домашнего задания. Почти у самой двери его перехватили близнецы Уизли.   
— Мы придумали, как решить твою проблему, — прошептал Фред, пока Джордж с беспечным видом завзятого заговорщика пошарил взглядом по сторонам.   
Гарри не успел опомнится, а его уже тащили в противоположную от кабинета сторону; он пытался вывернуться, но соотношение сил было не в его пользу. Гриффиндорцы оказались в Выручай-комнате, которая приготовила для гостей удобные кресла. Они расселись вокруг низкого столика, и Фред с торжественным выражением лица изложил великий план.   
Ответная реакция была бурной, тогда на столике появился стакан с успокоительным настоем.   
— Да ни в жизнь! — Гарри решительно рубанул ладонью воздух, пресекая возражения.  
— А кто недавно утверждал, что пройдет по горячим углям, острым камням и битому стеклу, лишь бы добраться до Лорда? — невинно поинтересовался Фред.  
— Мерлином клялся! — от себя вставил Джордж.  
— Издеваетесь!? Это бред! — воскликнул Гарри, — Ничего не выйдет.  
У него руки чесались расколотить что-нибудь, и рядом с успокоительным появилась большая вытянутая ваза.  
— Если за дело беремся мы, оно выгорит, — заверил Фред, важно покачав головой.  
— Гарантируем, — добавил другой братец, спешно согнав с лица улыбку, когда Поттер смерил этих двоих хмурым взглядом. Он все еще кипел от ярости, словно передержанное на огне зелье, но понемногу поддавался напору Уизли.  
Уловив, что противник дал слабину, близнецы повторили свой замысел, не пожалев красочных слов. Куда уж там, вместо того, чтобы по достоинству оценить их старания, Поттер лишь скептически хмурил брови, бурча себе под нос что-то вроде «бредятина чистой воды, чушь собачья».   
Через два дня Люциус Малфой будет отмечать день рождения с соответствующим его персоне размахом. Он никак не может обойти приглашением своего господина, но только простым смертным вход на подобное мероприятие заказан. Здесь и крылся камень преткновения. Близнецы решили проблему на свой лад - на празднество Гарри проведет Драко Малфой под ручку. А дальше… Как гласит гриффиндорская мудрость: главное, в драку ввязаться.   
Больше всего на свете Гарри жаждал прикончить Волдеморта. Через какие бы тернии не пришлось бы продираться, какие бы ужасы не подстерегали его на пути, он все выдержит, только бы поймать проклятую гадину. Но кринолины и бантики, туфельки и юбки – это увольте, разве храбрые воины когда-нибудь такое надевали?   
\- Надевали! - хором заверили Фред и Джордж, - И Ахилл, и Геркулес, а еще француз маггл, между прочим, офицер, шпион Его Величества и даже министр магии. Правда, с министром не все было гладко. Поэтому близнецы опустили ту часть истории, в которой слуга народа удирал в Новый свет от справедливого и скорого суда, спрятав в пышных юбках наворованное богатство.   
Когда все доводы вышли, братья выжидающе уставились на Поттера. Юный герой выпил успокоительное и сдался, он созрел для подобных авантюр.   
***  
Гарри Поттер на собственной шкуре испытал, что значит проклятие Кассандры. «За что они так со мной?» – спрашивал себя Гарри. «Я всего лишь сказал правду. Разве я виноват в том, что правда пришлась им не по нутру, и волшебники закрыли глаза, надеясь, что кошмар исчезнет сам по себе?».   
Поттеру магический мир не поверил, зато с легкостью поверил Рите Скиттер. Эта шелкоперка выставляла его то психом параноиком, то циничной сволочью, которая, не разбирая средств, на все идет ради популярности. Наверно, ее мнение зависело от того, с какой ноги журналистка встала утром.   
У него остались Рон и Гермиона, но даже терпению лучших друзей есть предел. Стоило Гарри заговорить о Волдеморте или грядущей войне, Гермиона тактично переводила разговор на школьные проблемы. Когда же он с фанатичным упорством возвращался к жизненно важной для него теме, Рон благодушно советовал довериться Дамблдору, тот уже наверняка что-то придумал. Только вряд ли господин директор смог бы достать Темного Лорда из рукава.   
Поттер злился на окружающих, не понимая, почему они не забудут про свои житейские заботы, ведь миру грозит новая магическая война. Война, которая грозит, но никак не начнется.   
Каждое утро он нервно отвязывал газету, дергая сову за лапу, птица, недовольная таким обращением, раздраженно щелкала клювом. Он лихорадочно пролистывал страницы, а сова нетерпеливо ухала, ожидая платы. Только просмотрев некрологи, Гарри вспоминал о почтальонше, которая в отместку, улетая, опрокидывала его стакан с соком.   
Ни нападений на магглов, ни таинственных убийств, ничего такого, что бы раз и навсегда показало колдунам, как сильно они ошибались, называя Гарри Поттера лжецом. Он начинал сомневаться. Может, не было кладбища, Лорда, дуэли, Петтигрю, скрючившегося за мраморным ангелом. Эта неопределенность, она хуже удушья.  
Странно, но чем сильнее он нуждался в людях, тем больше замыкался в себе. И в конце концов, остался один в поле – ни вражьих ратей, ни ветряных мельниц.   
О чем-то подобном Гарри поведал близнецам, когда они втроем распивали огневиски, скрывшись на чердаке от бдительных очей миссис Уизли. На следующие утро Поттер выбросил разговор из жутко трещащей головы. А теперь, месяц спустя, вместо того, чтобы тихо сидеть на задней парте, надеясь, что сегодня с утра профессор Макгонагалл выпила зелье забвения, он тщетно отбивался от братской помощи.   
Когда несчастный маг убедился, что его не разыгрывают, то нашел идею не лишенной оригинальности. Зеленые глаза весело заблестели, спина выпрямилась, движения стали стремительными, а голос зазвучал бодро - к парню вернулась гриффиндорская удаль. По всем признакам, в него вселился бес авантюризма. 

***  
Штаб-квартирой заговорщиков стала Визжащая хижина. Грязь на окнах, сквозь которые с трудом просачивался солнечный свет, мешала во всей красе оценить картину запустения из паутины и грязи. В большой комнате остались только пара сломанных стульев, грязная софа и ковер. С ним Гарри почти сроднился. Близнецы потребовали от друга освоить грациозную походку, и он часто утыкался носом в потертый ворс, бормоча проклятия и жалобы на судьбу-злодейку. Наставники смутно представляли себе, какой должна быть настоящая леди, и Поттер совсем запутался, добросовестно выполняя противоречивые указания.   
— Улыбайся кокетливо, но не забывай про скромность.   
— Помни про походку, ты же девица, а не квиддичный вышибала.   
— Э... нет. Девушки так не разговаривают, если, конечно, они не девушки тяжелой судьбы и легкого поведения.   
Настал день Х. Гарри пришел пораньше и в потемках наткнулся на ящик, напоминающий саркофаг. Он присел на него и наколдовал согревающие чары. Близнецы не заставили себя ждать, они с шумом ввалились в комнату. Фред тащил кофры и книжки, такие как «Секреты макияжа», «100 советов модной ведьме», «Прическа на дому», - скромный вклад Джинни в их рисковое предприятие. Джордж прижимал к груди пакеты из «Дамских пустячков» - сети магазинов вроде «Victoria’s secret» у маглов. Весело поздоровавшись, они свалили груз на софу.   
— А там что? — Поттер постучал по крышке сундука.  
— Наследство бабушки Тюльпании, — ответил Джордж, согнав Гарри с насиженного места.   
— Тюльпания с той же клумбы, что и Нарцисса? — Поттер продемонстрировал, что ирония гриффиндорцам не чужда.   
— Фред, не стой столбом! — вдвоем братья откинули тяжелую крышку. — Воуля! Наряды на любой вкус.  
— Ваша бабуля умерла?   
— Уехала в Швейцарию с новым мужем, - Фред рассмеялся, заметив, как вытянулось лицо друга.   
Через полчаса обстановка преобразилась - в творческом угаре заговорщики разбросали по комнате платья, юбки, блузки, мантии всех мыслимых расцветок и фасонов, любому урагану было до них далеко.   
— По-моему, слишком старомодно. — рядом с выпотрошенным сундуком стоял Поттер, прижимая к себе бальное платье карминового цвета. Такие носили в начале века - юбка не пышная, прямая, материал приятный на ощупь, спадает вниз широкими складками, короткий шлейф, рукава фонариками. Выглядела одежда прилично, да вот пахла не очень - как любая старая тряпка, которую редко проветривали.   
— Мода сейчас такая - винт или финт... эээ... в общем, мода, — подбодрил его Джордж.  
— Ну какая из меня девушка? — Гарри оглядел себя, будто убеждаясь, что девушка из него и вправду никакая.  
— У нас тонкий психологический расчет, — Джордж сидел на полу, сложив по-турецки ноги.   
— Наколдуем грудь четвертого размера, декольте поглубже, никто и не усомнится в твоей женственности, — отозвался Фред, который в ожесточенной борьбе отвоевал софу и теперь удобно устроился на бордовой мантии в розовый горошек.   
— Мы так не договаривались! — Поттер уронил платье. — Не хочу быть бабой!  
— Все, чем природа одарила, при тебе останется. Наоборот, лишнее… - Джордж резво вскочил, когда разъяренный колдун попытался его пнуть, наверно, от избытка благодарности.  
— А ты думал, наденешь платье и сразу станешь женщиной? Важно не платье, а то, что под ним, — наставительно заметил Фред. — К тому же завтра и следа не останется…   
В ответ - смачная ругань.  
— Девицы из высшего общества не выражаются, — продолжил рыжий засранец.   
— Пари держу, они и слов таких не знают, — поддержал его братишка. Гарри прибавил еще пару крепких выражений.   
— Если сегодня я не убью Волдеморта, то прокляну вас так, что родная мать не узнает!   
— Ага, напугай ежа голой задницей, — с этими словами Фред впихнул ему в руки пакеты.   
Гарри Поттер чувствовал себя средневековым дворянином в полном рыцарском облачении, только шлем, кирасу и все эти металлические пластины заменили панталончики, чулочки, подвязки, нижняя юбка и корсет. Особенно раздражал корсет, необходимый, по словам Джорджа, для того, чтобы обозначить талию. Гарри зашипел на серпентанго, как сдувающийся шарик, когда Уизли затянул тесемки.   
Платье подогнали по размеру, Гарри, красный как помидор, вытер со лба пот и поправил вырез, желая прикрыть шикарные прелести, чтоб им пропасть.   
— Не дергайся!   
Жертва послушно застыла, словно манекен, Фред с деловитым видом феи-крестной обошел вокруг, поглядывая в «Советы модной ведьме». Захлопнув книжку, он достал из-за уха палочку и постарался придать складкам на платье легкую воздушность.   
— Тэкс, здесь подправили. Ну вот, и не скажешь, что оно полвека в сундуке валялось.  
— Неплохо, — вскользь бросил Джордж. Он по-прежнему сидел на полу, на коленях лежала книга по макияжу. Рыжего колдуна окружали притирания, белила, румяна, помады, духи и крема, закупоренные во флакончики из непрозрачного стекла, фарфоровые баночки, пакетики и металлические коробочки. На шестигранных, круглых, овальных крышечках проступала сложная вязь узоров и символов. А еще были кисти и кисточки из русальего волоса, небрежно сунутые в стакан, щипчики, ложечки, карандаши. И Джордж, с серьезным лицом листающий книгу, чем-то смахивал на коробейника, разложившего товар в ожидании непривередливого покупателя.  
— Не врубаюсь я в этот макияж, — пожаловался он.  
— Доверься интуиции, — беззаботно ответил Фред. — Помнишь, как однажды мы размалевали Ронни на Хэллоуин, что хоть иди вурдалаков пугай?   
— Помню, — отозвался братец. — Он потом месяц маялся - не мог нашу краску смыть.   
— Вот я попал, — обреченно пробормотал Поттер.  
Несмотря на угрозы, жаркие пререкания и единственную, но крайне отчаянную попытку к бегству близнецы управились в срок. И теперь, разглядывая себя в наколдованном зеркале, Гарри вынужден был признать, его новый облик впечатлял. Платье облегало ладную фигуру, грудь соблазнительно выглядывала из глубокого выреза. Тени подчеркивали колдовские зеленые глаза под неестественно длинными ресницами. А губы, очерченные темно вишневой помадой, казалось, созданы природой для страстных поцелуев. Челка спрятала злополучный шрам, с которым не справились маскировочные чары. Из наращенных кудрей братья соорудили сложную прическу, пара завитых локонов по бокам опускались до плеч. Бальные перчатки на тон темнее платья и черная бархотка, украшенная бантом из черно-красной сетки и хвостиков с бисеринками на тонкой проволоке, дополняли наряд.  
Стоит такой девице пройтись по улице, все окрестные кобели в один голос завоют «Pretty woman».  
— Как Вас зовут, прекрасная незнакомка? — Джордж элегантно поклонился.  
— Джейн, — несмело предложил Поттер, кокетливо поигрывая веером.  
— Разве это Джейн? — Фред наморщил лоб. — Она вылитая Констанс Изабель Флоранс де Лаберде, правда, братец?   
— Какая такая мерде? — переспросила новоявленная Констанс, стараясь подражать милому женскому щебетанию.  
— Из Аргентины, — они не выдержали и рассмеялись. Можно подумать, что вся честная компания глотнула по приличной порции веселящего зелья.   
— Ну какая дама так ржет!? Мелодичнее надо, — Дама показала Фреду кулак.   
— А, черт! — рыжий порылся на дне сундука и с победным возгласом вытащил флакон. — Духи «Вернись молодость». Бабулю не подводили, — Он от души попрыскал на товарища. Комнату наполнил аромат роз и спирта тридцатилетней выдержки.   
— Палочка с собой? — в голосе Джорджа Гарри уловил легкую нервозность.  
— Да, — рука потянулась к бедру, там под платьем крепилась палочка. Эти женские наряды очень непрактичные, неужели дамам помешала бы парочка глубоких карманов?  
— Порт-ключ? — Поттер поднял сумочку, похожую на мешочек, там лежала пудреница порт-ключ.  
— Предлагаю назвать эту операцию «Красная королева», — напоследок пошутил Фред.  
По лицу Ее Величества скользнула ухмылка достойная валькирии, предвкушающей кровавый пир.  
— Удачи, Гарри Поттер! — хором пожелали близнецы.  
***  
На пару мгновений праздник просто ослепил Гарри. Зал был не больше, чем в Хогвартсе, но сверкал как снег ясным днем. В школе свет всегда проигрывал мраку. Если вовремя не присмирить разыгравшееся воображение, начинало чудится, что в тенях прячется нечто древние, тайное. Но собравшиеся гости не собирались прятаться, наоборот они пришли похвастать собственным богатством. Даже те, у кого намедни в кладовке мышь повесилась, принарядились, стремясь показать себя во всей красе. Огонь парящих свечей переливался на стенках хрустальных бокалов, играл в гранях фамильных драгоценностей. Невидимые музыканты наигрывали тихую мелодию, которую Гарри для себя определил как классику - лучший фон для светской болтовни. Когда Поттер под ручку с Малфоем прошли мимо стола с деликатесами, у гриффиндорца в брюхе завыли волки. Божественный аромат обострил бы его терзания, конечно, если бы сумел пробиться сквозь густое амбре роз.   
Под холодным взглядом отца Драко скукожился, как боггарт от Ридикулуса. Но его голос почти не дрожал, когда юноша со всей светской церемонностью представлял спутницу родителям. Она протянула руку, и Люциус наклонился, тогда девушка решила ему помочь и слегка приподняла ладонь, попав лорду Малфою по носу.  
— Упс! Извините, — Поттер решил, что легкое кокетство может исправить досадный промах. — Поздравляю с Днем Рождения, Люци.   
«Люци!», - мужчина ушам не поверил, - «Да что эта девица себе позволяет?!». Она разбередила старые раны. С тех пор, как миссис Пибоди - его гувернантка - покинула поместье Малфоев, никто не унижал сиятельного аристократа ласкательным именем. Старая мегера играючи превратила детство Люциуса в кошмар, тогда как мисс Констанс испортит всего лишь один вечер. И не будь он темным магом, если эта уличная фея задержится в поместье дольше, чем того требуют правила гостеприимства.   
Люциус и Нарцисса поспешили удалиться, незаметно и Драко затерялся среди гостей. Пришибленный вид хорька отбил у Поттера всякое желание лезть с расспросами. Ему оставалось лишь теряться в догадках, как Фред и Джордж подбили младшего Малфоя на такое сомнительное дельце. Хотя для братьев нет ничего невозможного. И сам Гарри, потерянно переминающийся с ноги на ногу среди расфуфыренной знати, бедняга, который не может лишний раз вдохнуть из-за корсета, намертво сдавившего сиськи (подумать только, мама дорогая, настоящие сиськи!), разве он не лучшее тому доказательство?   
Теперь храбрый гриффиндорец знал, какого быть незваным гостем на Олимпе. Он кожей ощущал пристальное внимание к своей персоне, назойливое, будто комариный писк, но как ни старался, не смог поймать ни одного взгляда. Заговорщики просчитались. Среди гостей, совершенных настолько, насколько позволяет магия, деньги и матушка природа, Волдеморт так же неуместен, как огородное пугало. Поттер тоже выглядел не комильфо, точнее как разукрашенная курица среди скромных горлиц. Наряды аристократок скрывали намного больше, чем показывали, а фасон платьев и накидок отличался безупречным вкусом. Он поежился и подхватил бокал шампанского, но тосковать в одиночестве ему не пришлось.  
— Мадмуазель, — справа нарисовался коренастый мужчина, в черных волосах мелькала седина, а повадками он напоминал блудливого кота, — Позвольте представиться, Антон Долохов, — Психологический расчет себя оправдал - взгляд волшебника прилип к декольте. Поттер скороговоркой выпалил вымышленное имя.   
— Какое чудесное имя, — услышал Гарри сзади. Повернувшись, он нос к носу столкнулся с полноватым лысеющим блондином. «Окружают со всех сторон», - мелькнуло у него в голове. - «если что, буду отбиваться веером».   
— Лорд Лестранж, — блондин с чувством облобызал даме ручку. За глаза друзья называли его «соломенным вдовцом». Беллатрикс, влюбленная в Темного Лорда, не баловала мужа вниманием, и тот не упускал случая утешится на стороне. Гарри хихикнул и одним глотком ополовинил бокал, его уверенность таяла между двух огней.  
Дама пожелала присесть, и кавалеры проводили ее на диванчик у стены, там развернулась нешуточная битва за женскую благосклонность. Долохов красочно расписывал, как он в одиночку ходил на медведя с рогатиной. Лестранж, который не мог похвастать близким знакомством с крупной фауной, сделал упор на комплименты, расхваливая новую знакомую с головы до ног. Тогда Антон вспомнил уроки французского, вставляя не к месту словечки вроде "лямур", "тужур" и "бонжур". Девица, как и положено, восхищенно закатывала глаза, мило смеялась, но веер держала наготове. Красотки, подобные Констанс, попадались на светских приемах так же часто, как экзотические цветы на вересковых пустошах. Так что приятели из кожи вон лезли, лишь бы леди была довольна.   
Когда Лестранж, повинуясь дамскому капризу, помчался за вкусненьким, соперник придвинулся ближе.  
— Шампанское как-то не играет, — девица оценивающе рассматривала напиток на свету.  
— Разве это напиток? Я знаю коктейль. На моей Родине его называют дергунчиком. Прекрасно расслабляет, — он склонился к ушку собеседницы. — Не желаете попробовать?   
— Пожалуй, не откажусь, — красотка томно вздохнула.   
Избавившись от старых греховодников, Поттер вскочил, собираясь поскорее удрать, но понял, что далеко не убежит, если срочно не заглянет в туалет. Чертов корсет так сильно спрессовал внутренности, что лишние полбокала шампанского могли привести к катастрофе. Делать нечего, пришлось наступить на горло собственной скромности и спросить дорогу у хозяина поместья. Люциус процедил ответ сквозь зубы, и выражение его лица заставило Поттера напрячься в ожидании заковыристого проклятия. На его счастье, Малфои чтили обычаи гостеприимства.  
Некоторое время потребовалось, чтобы освободить милого дружка из шелкового плена, но вот завершив свои дела, Гарри оправил юбку и вывалил на туалетный столик содержимое сумочки. Окажись в тот момент поблизости леди, ей бы представилась прекрасная возможность пополнить словарный запас. Порт-ключ не работал.   
Гарри ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться в зал. Осторожно лавируя среди гостей, он с тревогой высматривал своих незадачливых ухажеров. Взгляд скользнул по невысокой волшебнице в жемчужно-серой мантии и остановился на худощавом брюнете, рядом с ней. Поттер замер, внимательно рассматривая тонкие черты.   
— Вот вы где, моя царица! — Долохов радостно улыбнулся.  
— Кто это? — Антон проследил за направлением взгляда прелестницы.  
— Том Риддл, величайший колдун современности.  
«Все-таки он», - подумал Поттер. Кровь стучала в висках, а горло перехватило. Он бесцеремонно выхватил у Антона бокал и выпил одним махом. Коктейль пошел мягонько, оставив после себя приятное фруктовое послевкусие. В груди потеплело, и Гарри ласково улыбнулся удивленному мужчине.   
«Бьюсь об заклад, Риддлу здесь нравится, приятно посмотреть, как перед тобой лебезит магическая знать», - краем глаза Поттер наблюдал за врагом, который мирно беседовал с Люциусом. Мистер Малфой был сама любезность.   
— А женщина в серой мантии, кто она?  
— Эмилия Даллас, подруга сердца, так сказать.   
Поттер зло сощурил глаза, по накрашенным губам скользнула хищная улыбка. Он был разъярен, его переполняла ребяческая обида. «Значит Волдеморт развлекается с любовницей на балу, а я не могу лишний раз пригласить Чжоу в Хогсмит? Ну сейчас ты узнаешь, почем фунт лиха!»   
Долохов заворожено уставился в след дикой тигрице, но не решился ее остановить.   
Гарри, как ему казалось, триумфально рассекал толпу подобно броненосцу, хотя на самом деле он больше походил на всплывшую подлодку, качающуюся на волнах.   
Том Ридлл почувствовал неладное, точнее почуял... мерзкий приторный аромат роз, который он терпеть не мог сколько себя помнил. Исходило зловоние от зеленоглазой особы, брюнетка нагло подошла к Темному Лорду и протянула руку.  
— Констанс Флеранс… А ладно. Констанс де Лаберде.   
— Том Риддл, — Бокал в руке Люциуса дрогнул, когда повелитель, едва дотронувшись губами, поцеловал ручку Констанс.   
— Позвольте пригласить Вас на танец, милорд. Даме не принято отказывать, — Констанс весело хихикнула. Том бросил недоуменный взгляд поверх ее плеча на Малфоя, и тот, проклиная весь женский род, отвел глаза.   
— С удовольствием, мисс де Лаберде. Прошу меня извинить, — обратился Лорд к своим собеседникам.   
Лестранж с неприкрытым сожалением разглядывал танцующую парочку.   
— Энтони, почему что мы такие невезучие? Что в нас не так?   
— Это все харизма, женщины любят харизму, — Долохов тоже следил за вероломной красоткой. — Но хороша чертовка, как же хороша!  
— Была, — Лестранж заметил, как она наступила шпилькой на ногу господину.  
«А Волдеморт не плохо танцует, не то что я», – признался себе Поттер. Он пару раз случайно отдавил врагу ногу и один раз нарочно, но тот и бровью не повел.  
— Кажется, Вы родом из Южной Америки? - Не прошло и часа, а весь цвет магической элиты уже знал, что наследник рода Малфоев нашел себе дикарку из джунглей.   
— Нет, не из Америки, из Аргентины.   
Том, не растерявшись, продолжил разговор:   
— Вы хорошо знаете английский.  
— Эмм… Спасибо.  
Пока они состязались в светском зубоскальстве, Гарри судорожно вспоминал все, что знал о науке соблазнения. Любовные романы, статьи из глянцевых журналов и обрывки девчачьей болтовни - он все собрал в одну кучу, а потом попытался выудить оттуда сногсшибательную, как удар лопатой, фразу. Фразу, полную скрытой сексуальности, услышав которую, Лорд отправился бы в темный безлюдный уголок, чтобы принять быструю и не очень мучительную смерть.   
Поттер вздохнул, надеясь, что грудь эротично затрепетала, а потом сладострастно прошептал, заглядывая в серо голубые глаза.  
— Авадь меня, я вся твоя, — Любезная улыбка еще несколько секунд оставалась на лице Риддла, а потом исчезла.  
Во время танца страх и ужас магической Британии, воплощенное зло решал трудную моральную дилемму. Воспитанные колдуны, к которым он себя причислял, не применяют темные заклятия к гостям, даже если хозяин сверлит твою спину умоляющим взглядом. С другой стороны, если она еще раз наступит ему на ногу… Будто прочитав его мысли, эта особа выпалила:  
— Авадь меня, я вся твоя, — и приоткрыв ротик, вытаращила зеленые глазища.   
— Простите, но мы слишком мало знакомы… — чтобы ни подразумевал Риддл под близким знакомством (занятие некромантией при полной луне или романтический ужин при свечах), было ясно как день, что он не горит желанием сближаться с Констанс.   
Сейчас танец закончится, и второго шанса Гарри не получит. Он постарался припомнить женские хитрости, и на ум пришла одна старая дешевая уловка.  
— Мне не хорошо. Не проводите ли Вы меня на воздух, пожалуйста?   
Том согласился, как раз ему-то и требовался глоток свежего воздуха. Духи «Вернись молодость» были созданы, чтобы сражать наповал мужчин, а также клопов, тараканов и блох. Поттер обрадовался бы, узнай насколько, он сейчас близок к заветной цели. 

***  
Странная парочка вышла на террасу. Барышня в открытом красном платье передернула плечами, ее спутник сотворил согревающее заклятие, убрал ненавистный запах, а заодно щегольнул умением творить сдвоенные чары без палочки. Как и любой мужчина, Риддл не упустил возможности порисоваться перед красивой женщиной.   
— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептала девушка, ее смущенный вид вызывал симпатию у него. Свет из окон ложился на белую плитку, и будто прячась, колдунья отошла в тень.  
— Вам лучше? — осведомился Риддл.   
— Да... то есть нет, — она замолчала. Вот и конец пути по битому стеклу и горячим углям, осталось только дотянуться до палочки и покончить со всем. Но боевой задор погас, как фейерверк в небе.   
— С Вами все в порядке, мисс Лаберде?   
— Никакая я не мисс, — девушка устало хмыкнула. — И я собираюсь тебя убить.   
Гарри вызывающе поднял голову. И вот что он прочитал во взгляде противника: «Ну и набралась же ты, дорогуша». Может, слова были другие, но суть Поттер уловил верно.  
— Ты меня не узнаешь? — продолжил он.   
— Мы раньше встречались? — спросил Риддл.  
— Я Гарри Поттер, - Хорошо, если одно твое имя вселяет в сердца врагов панический ужас, Гарри за глаза хватило бы и легкого трепета, но он получил лишь задумчивое «Хм».  
Том осторожно протянул руку, отвел челку. Поттер вздрогнул, когда теплые пальцы коснулись шрама. Он невольно задержал дыхание, досадуя на собственную медлительность, нужно было отодвинуться, а не позволять всяким мерзавцам до себя дотрагиваться.  
— Дамблдор знает про этот маскарад? — поинтересовался Риддл. Такой тон люди обычно приберегают для особых, клинических случаев, например, для разговора с человеком, вообразившем себя фарфоровой чашкой.  
— Это моя личная инициатива, — Гарри слегка покривил душой. — Достало ждать, когда ты заявишься меня убивать. Мальчишка представлял собой зрелище одновременно жалкое и комичное, хотелось узнать, что еще он выкинет.   
— Я жил в настоящем аду. Все от меня отвернулись, все меня предали. Я ждал нашей встречи, я ждал смерти.   
— У меня были дела, — снисходительно заметил Том, не проникшись подростковой драмой.   
— Ради этой гребаной дуэли я готов на все! — закончил мальчишка понизив голос до надрывного шепота.  
— Ради этой дуэли ты нацепил чертовы шпильки и накладной бюст? — ехидно уточнил Темный Лорд.   
— В том-то и дело, что не накладной, — горестно произнес Поттер и услышал в ответ тихое «а», видимо, после его последней реплики проняло и Тома Риддла.   
—Я бессмертен, ты не сможешь меня убить, и поэтому дуэль бессмысленна. У тебя есть с собой порт-ключ?   
Поттер промычал что-то маловразумительное.   
— Видимо, это значит «нет». Пойдем.  
Гриффиндорец с гордо поднятой головой шествовал по мощенной аллее, ветки деревьев образовали над головой подобие арки. Из-за чертовых туфель Гарри постоянно спотыкался, и Риддлу, как настоящему джентльмену, хотелось его поддержать. Разумом Том понимал, что рядом юноша, а не девушка, но глаза убеждали в обратном. Он размышлял, как можно обыграть этот эпизод в мемуарах. Он с детства твердо усвоил - все выдающиеся личности пишут мемуары.  
— И куда мы идем? — мальчишка оступился, но удержал равновесие.  
— За границу антиаппарационного барьера.   
— А зачем?   
— Чтобы отправить тебя в школу.  
Поттер резко остановился, набрал воздуха, чтобы произнести воинственную речь, но вспомнил, где его палочка, и сразу поник духом. Он попробовал незаметно задрать подол, стараясь не думать, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны. Как по закону подлости, в этот момент каблук подломился, и колдун плюхнулся на холодные камни. Он болезненно поморщился, лодыжка ныла, но гордость пострадала сильнее.   
— Ты можешь встать? — Гарри поднял голову и понял, насколько низко пал, когда прочитал в глазах Риддла нечто похожее на жалость. После такого унижения ему оставалось только прыгнуть с Астрономической башни или попросится преподавать ЗОТС.  
— Хуже неудачника, чем я, мир еще не видел, — Поттер даже не пытался встать.  
— Юдифи из тебя не вышло.   
— Какой из меня маг? Я даже не могу убить врага.  
— Добрые маги тем от злых и отличаются, — Том Риддл недовольно скривил губы. Он всего лишь хотел приятно провести вечер в компании раболепствующих слуг или, как сейчас принято говорить, верных соратников.  
— Я должен тебя уничтожить, от этого зависит моя жизнь, — юнец стенал, что призрак невинно убиенного.  
— Глупый мальчишка, ты не знаешь, что означает слово бессмертие?  
— Мне нужна эта дуэль, — а еще он был назойлив, как муха.  
— Будет тебе дуэль, допустим, послезавтра…   
Похоже, Поттер решил примерзнуть к парковой дорожке. Он мог сидеть здесь хоть до конца времен, ведь не его ждали дивное вино, изысканные закуски - лучше повара, чем у Малфоев, не найти во всей Англии. И конечно, Эмилия, сумасшедшая ведьма, которая покорила Тома своими познаниями в черной магии.   
Лорд взмахнул рукой, подняв Поттера, а тот неуверенно прошептал:   
— Может, завтра?  
Гарри, чувствовал себя некомфортно, как и любой человек, которого удерживает в воздухе чужое заклятие.   
— Завтра ты будешь бороться не со злом, а с похмельем.   
Гарри подумывал, а не попросить ли врага исцелить поврежденную лодыжку, но честь, как говорится, всего дороже. И правильно сделал, Темному Лорду все равно никогда не удавались лечебные чары.   
— Отправлю тебя к Северусу. Он приведет тебя в приличный вид...  
— Снейп?! Я лучше умру! — несомненно, Поттера можно назвать мастером патетических воплей. Магия, которая удерживала парня на весу, исчезла, и, чтобы опять не оказаться на холодных камнях, он уцепился за мантию Тома, который еле устоял на ногах.   
— Сделай мне одолжение, — Темный Лорд сам загнал себя в ловушку, запутал и без того сложную магическую связь, после той пресловутой дуэли на кладбище на паршивца не действовали темные проклятья, а простейшие чары держались до тех пор, пока Поттер, скажем так, не возражал. Хотя неуравновешенные подростки часто совершают самоубийства. Стоит слегка подтолкнуть события, и проблема ликвидирует себя сама.   
— Я страдаю, — мальчишка решил напомнить о себе.   
— Должен признать, я нахожу твои страдания забавными. И что мне с тобой делать? - спросил Том с лаской в голосе и равнодушием в глазах.   
— Мои друзья ждут в Визжащей хижине. Мне бы попасть к ним.   
Настоящие чародеи не опускаются до магловского убийства. Но если бы рядом оказался, скажем, глубокий пруд, Риддл вряд ли бы справился с искушением. Он поднял Поттера на руки и, мысленно чертыхаясь, потащил паршивца за границу барьера. Вот об этом он и словом не обмолвится в мемуарах.  
Обхватив Риддла за шею, Гарри отрывисто рассмеялся - такое ему и в кошмаре не снилось. Но как же приятно на зло всему миру выкинуть фортель недостойный героя. Он поднял голову, казалось, вечность смотрела на него миллионами равнодушных глаз. Или звезды казались такими близкими и сияющими в чистом морозном воздухе, или дергунчик затронул лирические струны в душе героя, но ему захотелось петь.  
— Close your eyes I want to ride the skies In my sweеееet dreams, — жалобно промяукал Гарри. — I want to see you tonight In my sweее... — и запнулся на полуслове, увидев перед собой облупившуюся дверь Визжащей хижины.   
С уверенностью можно заявить, никто не мог состязаться с Томом Риддлом в сложном искусстве аппарации. Более того, трудно отыскать область оккультных знаний, в которой Том не проявил себя с лучшей стороны, за исключением целительства, гаданий, любовной ворожбы и кулинарии.   
— На будущие, я терпеть не могу запах роз, — он поставил Поттера на ноги, а точнее на одну ногу, и постучал в дверь.  
Получить бы короткую передышку, тогда, может, Гарри поймет, как надо действовать, а его то и дело бросают в эпицентр жизненной бури. Если жизнь - это дорога, то его дорога уперлась в мост над пропастью. Когда Гарри вступил на него, мост начал рушится, и камни выскальзывали прямо из-под ног, исчезая в темном ничто. Пришлось припустить во все лопатки, надеясь добраться до противоположного края, если тот существует. Только бы остановится на пару минут. Колдун растерянно прильнул к своему спутнику, желая утолить жажду тепла, нежности. С этим он явно обратился не по адресу.   
И все-таки Гарри потянулся к Риддлу, робко поцеловал, но тут же отстранился. Его пальцы коснулись щеки мужчины, а потом зарылись в густые черные волосы. Том замер, он должен был отодвинуться, но не сделал этого. Мальчишеское безрассудство, которое не исчезло под грузом прожитых лет, толкнуло его на безумный поступок. Он ответил на поцелуй, на это странное приглашение.   
Поттер должен был смутиться, отступить, вспомнить про свой амурный опыт, а точнее про его печальное отсутствие. Как и многое в жизни, и эту науку ему пришлось постигать, что называется, в процессе, доверившись человеку, нет, чудовищу, которому до этого момента Гарри желал лишь смерти. Но все сомнения и страхи заглушал громкий стук сердца, а прошлое, как по волшебству, утратило свое значение.   
— Фред, мы зря его отпустили, — близнецы сидели на бабушкиных тряпках и убивали время за игрой в подрывного дурака. — Упсы его прибьют.   
— Ты видел, каким кислым он ходил? Гарри нужно встряхнуться.  
— А мы не переборщили? — спросил Джордж, пока братец, задумчиво хмыкая и сосредоточенно морща лоб, разглядывал карты.   
— Во что бы мы не влезли, все заканчивается хорошо. Мы как тот магловский царь, который наколдовал себе гору золота — Фред отбил карты, и они заискрились бенгальскими огнями.  
Близнецы услышали тихий стук. Когда Фред открыл дверь, то лишился дара речи - факт, достойный упоминания в фамильных архивах.   
—Э... — выдавил из себя колдун и замялся, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова, но Джордж, ухватив за воротник, утянул его в дом.   
— Слушай, у близнецов бывают одинаковые галлюцинации?  
— Неа, — Фред посмотрел на Джорджа, Джордж посмотрел на Фреда. Вот так выглядят юные маги, перемудрившие с заклятиями из старинной толстой книжки, с пентаграммой на обложке и названием вроде «Древние непостижимые фатальные проклятия могущественного, славного и таинственного ордена Безносых Водоносов».   
Даже услышав возню у порога, волшебники не прервали поцелуя, головокружительного, как колдовской дурман. Они прижимались друг к другу с отчаянной страстью, будто во власти азарта, который заставляет просиживать ночи на пролет за игорным столом, повышая ставки, пока за душой ничего не останется.   
«Что я творю?», - подумал Том, удерживая Поттера за талию, тот покачивался, как былинка на ветру. Мальчишеские пальцы взъерошили его волосы, ласково помассировали затылок. Гарри уже собирался втянуть мужчину в очередной поцелуй, но Риддл вовремя уклонился, и ему пришлось довольствоваться изучением шеи Темного Лорда.  
Все-таки справедливость в мире есть. Теперь Тому пришлось мучительно подбирать слова, пытаясь объяснить свое недостойное поведение. На его щеках даже появился призрак румянца. А последний раз он краснел в 17 лет, когда, сделав предложение руки и сердца одной юной леди, получил весьма болезненный для самолюбия отказ.  
Личная жизнь у темных магов обычно не складывалась. Уважающие себя ведьмы не желали мириться с постоянными ночными отлучками и потусторонними сущностями, которые ползали по дому, норовя загадить любимый ковер. А еще с полуголыми девицами, которых нужно выпроваживать на улицу, выслушивая бессвязные оправдания, вроде «дорогая, не подумай ничего дурного, это необходимая часть магического ритуала». К тому же, Темному лорду еще не попадалась колдунья, которая смогла бы ужиться с Нагайной.  
С кем бы Том не встречался, ему всегда удавалось избежать «духовной близости», даже когда они оказывались в одной постели, то оставались сами по себе, как вода и масло. Сейчас все иначе. Для этого мальчишки не существовало ни запретов, ни границ. Гарри Поттер рад отдать весь мир, ничего не потребовав взамен. Это было необычно, невероятно и неправильно.   
А герой магического мира, несгибаемый борец со злом довольно улыбнулся и положил голову на плечо заклятому врагу. Лодыжка ныла, в желудке плескался дергунчик, но на душе было хорошо, и его клонило в сон.  
***  
Гарри проснулся на софе, укрытый одеялом, наколдованным из летней мантией Тюльпании, бордовая подушка в розовый горошек была мокрой от слюны. Начинающий алкоголик осторожно сел. Бедная его головушка. Корсет распущен, лицо - словно картина, побывавшая в речке, роскошная прическа исчезла, а короткие грязные волосы напоминали паклю. Выглядел Поттер, как трансвестит после ночи с пьяными матросами, а чувствовал себя намного хуже. Юноша торопливо опустил глаза и с облегчением уставился на свою плоскую грудь.   
Удобств Визжащая хижина не предполагала, поэтому он, спотыкаясь, побрел на улицу. Гарри вернулся настолько быстро, насколько позволил расстроенный организм, и свалился на софу, спрятав закоченевшие ступни под одеяло. Так он и лежал, пока не заявились близнецы, чтобы оживить мертвеца антипохмельным зельем. Поттер жадно пил, прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Один из близнецов заклинанием убрал остатки макияжа с лица.  
— Не волнуйся, Рону и Гермионе мы соврали.   
— Они даже поверили.   
— Мы и лодыжку вылечили, — обычно с похмелья в глазах двоится, но здесь присутствовал обратный эффект - близнецы все норовили соединиться в один образ.  
Фред нетерпеливо ждал, когда же взгляд Гарри станет более менее осмысленным. Совесть не позволяла ему терзать расспросами друга, который сейчас пребывал в чистилище под вывеской «С большого бодуна». Хотя нет лучшей мишени для подколок, чем приятель, спьяну наломавший дров.   
— Гарри Поттер, мы тебя посылали на ответственное задание, а не устраивать личную жизнь.   
Гарри посмотрел на Фреда, опирающегося локтем на спинку софы, на Джорджа, маячившего за спиной брата, а потом устало спросил:  
— Какого?  
— Кто тот джентльмен, который тебя сюда притащил? — рыжий по садистки методично продолжал допрос.   
— Выбор хороший, но он-то знает, что ты парень? — второй братец тоже не мог остаться в стороне.  
За ночь память Гарри превратилась в непроходимую чащобу. Деревья смыкали свои кроны над головой незваного путника, толстые корни норовили подставить коварную подножку, ветки - отвесить чувствительную оплеуху. Путь пересекали глубокие борозды крутых оврагов, холодные ручьи и завалы из поваленных бурей или подточенных старостью деревьев. А про кровожадных разбойников и хищных монстров, нашедших приют в темных дебрях, и говорить нечего.   
Больше всего Гарри хотел остаться в сладком неведении, но воспоминания, отрывочные и нечеткие, вылезли из чащи и начали играть с ним в салки. Вот промелькнул Долохов, старый волокита, с бокалом в руке, Люциус с приколоченной светской улыбочкой и глазами замороженной трески, и Риддл, Том забери его сатана Риддл, Лорд…  
— Волдеморт, — сорвалось с его губ.  
— Что тут еще скажешь? — хмыкнул Джордж, но юноша пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Обретенное душевное равновесие летело к чертям со скоростью кометы.   
— Это был Волдеморт, — Поттер сел, завернувшись в одеяло, щеки горели, он заново переживал худшие минуты своего позора.   
— А красные глаза? Я красных глаз не заметил. А ты Фред?  
— Ничего такого не припоминаю, но он оставил письмо,. — Фред передал конверт, Поттер не спешил вскрывать письмо, пока рядом маячили любопытные близнецы.   
После парочки выразительных взглядов они убрались на безопасное расстояние. Тогда Гарри принялся за письмо, он читал внимательно и долго, боясь пропустить хоть слово.   
— На свидание приглашает? — не выдержал Фред, а Джордж ехидно хмыкнул.   
— На дуэль, — что-то в любопытных взглядах близнецов, в их физиономиях, таких важных, как у академиков черт пойми каких наук, настораживало. «Мерлин, чтобы я ни натворил, пусть Рита Скиттер об этом никогда не узнает», - Гарри поднял глаза и приготовился принять удар судьбы. Но близнецы молчали, на их лицах появились веселые улыбки, которые бывают у людей ну очень довольных жизнью. Такое подозрительное благодушие нервировало. Не в силах больше ждать, Гарри вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и спросил:  
— А что вчера было? 

Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams  
Air Supply - Sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей бете чайнику Иннокентиюза тяжкий труд!


End file.
